freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassandra Aoi
Cassandra Aoi is a Legendary Pandora, one of the five Sisters of Lab 13. She is Maria Lancelot and Gengo Aoi's daughter, aunt of Kazuha and Kazuya Aoi, and the mother of Arcadia Aoi. Background Cassandra is not a normal human being but an artificially cultured individual who was reproduced from Maria Lancelot's genes. She possesses a Stigmata body that exists with 80% Stigma tissue, but because her body couldn't withstand the power of the Stigma, she was put into suspended animation until the problem was solved. Cassandra was briefly awakened in 2049, where she met and bonded with her brother Ryuuichi and niece Kazuha. During her time living with Ryuuichi, his wife Orie became pregnant with Cassandra's nephew, Kazuya. Orie would eventually experience complications due to Kazuya's stigma body, forcing Gengo to have Kazuya transferred to Cassandra in order to save him and his mother. Cassandra would become a surrogate and give birth to Kazuya, bonding with him as though he were her son. Cassandra would raise and take care of her nephew Kazuya until he was two years old. Cassandra was then placed back into stasis until she was reawakened by Su-Na Lee during the 12th Nova Clash along with two of her sisters to join the battle. Appearance Cassandra has very long blonde hair, gold coloured eyes, and a very buxom figure. Before the experiments, she wore a simple dark blue sleeveless top, a long white skirt, and kept her hair loose. When she awakens from her long slumber, her hair is pulled back by a black barrette, and she has inhuman yellow eyes, with orange pupils. She also has a green Stigmata protruding from her collarbone. Cassandra also dons an elegant and low-cut white and lavender dress, with cross patterns around the hem of her raiment. Personality Cassandra is usually a very quiet person, much like her sisters Teslad and Lucy Renault, and rarely talks or changes her expression, with the exception of when she is around members of her family such as Gengo or Kazuya. Despite this, she is a loving woman who adores children, as shown by her switching from her stern and silent demeanor to a loving and gentle persona when she is reminded of children. Her gentleness is shown through her raising her nephew, Kazuya, and displaying a strong maternal demeanor, including singing to the infant Kazuya to lull him to sleep. She's very affectionate and protective of her nephew, and glares ill-intently at anyone who she deems a threat to him, be it other Pandora who are attempting to get close him, or enemies attempting to attack him. Incurring her anger by attacking Kazuya is shown to be a poor decision, as her retaliation towards the Busters when they did so destroyed the central portion of a building. Tying into her maternal instincts, Cassandra despises mothers who don't love their children (i.e. Kazuya's mother). And she is shown interacting in a fairly normal, albeit silent, way with her sisters and her niece Kazuha. This shows that in spite of her quiet nature, she is tolerant of her relative's quirks and eccentricities. Cassandra has shown anger and pain when reminded of her sister-in-law, Orie, and her brother Ryuuichi. Despite their later cold behavior, she didn't show open hostility to Orie or Ryuuchi until the former attempted to snatch Kazuya away from Cassandra. This contention between the two women seems to have grown into a lingering resentment of Orie on Cassandra's part. When reminded of Orie's attempts to take Kazuya away, and Ryuuichi's abuse of and attack on Cassandra, she lashed out violently. This revealed some lingering trauma due to the poor and later, violent treatment Cassandra received at their hands. Story Valkyrie Introduction Arc In a flashback of Gengo's, Cassandra is shown on her knees, and coughing up blood as a result of the experiments of Lab 13. She's later placed in a stasis tube, her body greatly Novalized. 12th Nova Clash Forty years later, Cassandra emerges from her long slumber, fully armed and ready for battle. She unleashes a particle beam from her Volt Weapon, which decimates countless small-type Novas in her path. She watches as her fellow sister cuts one Nova to pieces, then sends out a series of cutting waves which rend several more asunder. She then appears, along with her sisters, after the Nova Commander had apparently been defeated. She is reunited with her nephew Kazuya Aoi, whom she affectionately hugs without reservation. When two Pandora's protest, she glares jealously at them. The squabble quickly ends as two important people appear on the scene: her father Gengo Aoi, and his assistant Su-Na Lee. Busters Arc Her first appearance in the Arc is in, of all places, Kazuya's bed. He awakens to find his hand upon her breast, which freaks him out and makes him fall out of bed. Ignoring his protests, she reaches out and presses his head into her deep cleavage. "Go on," she spoke, for virtually the first time in the whole manga, "drink it." Their tender moment was interrupted by her father, Gengo, who asked Kazuya to come with him. She's later seen with her sisters, being escorted through town by Su-Na Lee. She appeared indifferent to the attention she drew from people passing by. She's soon drawn to a store window, where she sees miniature baby dolls in cradles. Around that time, a young voice called out to her. She looked to the side, and saw a young girl nearby, asking to be lifted up near the window because it was too high for her to have seen. Cassandra grabbed the top of her head, and effortlessly lifted her into the air (like a basketball). She ignored Kazuya's protests, as the girl seemed to have enjoyed it. Suddenly, a woman's voice called out for the little girl, named Emi. Cassandra looked and saw a woman moving an empty stroller along. The newcomer apologized for any trouble her daughter might have caused, and offered to take her off her hands. Though instead of complying, Cassandra tightened her hold on Emi, against her mother's protests. When Emi's mother told her to let her daughter go, Cassandra was reminded of a similar incident with Kazuya's mother, and picked up the human by the throat. A few moments later, Windy came to her side, and told her regardless of how painful it was, stealing another mother's child was wrong. The blonde woman released her "victim," along with her child. She smiled apologetically, but the family was anything but soothed. Ashamed, she walked away from the scene with Windy and Teslad beside her. She's later seen getting dressed for the dinner party, along with her sisters and Kazuya. They soon arrive at the party, which gets everyone's attention. Kazuya is called away by Satellizer L. Bridget, while the sisters sit at another Pandora's table. One of the Pandora's seated offered the sisters a bottle of wine, but Windy smelled it and turned her down. Teslad basically ignored her, but Cassandra became interested and motioned for the bottle. A few panels later, Cassandra is shown passed out on the table, and remains comatose when the party is crashed by four intruders. She finally awakens several panels later, and stops a particle beam aimed at Kazuya, with one hand. She then glares at the enemy gunner who dared fire upon her precious nephew. Cassandra's new enemies are astonished by her abilities, even prompting the silent Buster to speak. The enemy gunner tries to taunt Cassandra, but the blond woman remains stoic. In the center of the base, Cassandra's father fears that if she and her sisters fight too hard, they will destroy everything, including humanity. Cassandra later draws two copies of her Volt Weapons and holds them like cannons. She fires two particle beams at her nephew's attackers, but they jump away. Cassandra's beam subsequently destroys a building. She releases her weapons and two glowing, levitating pads with numbers form around her shoulder. Cassandra releases glowing orbs and a sensation that restores Abel, Ticy, and Satellizer's lost limbs. Realizing Cassandra's risk to their mission, the two enemy intruders get serious. The slender woman releases a Freezing field and slightly levitates. The slender woman intensifies her field, ordering everyone to the ground. Cassandra collapses onto her back helplessly, and receives a message from beyond the solar system: Do it, destroy. With Cassandra pinned to the ground, Isabella bypasses her lesser enemies and approaches a helpless Cassandra. Isabella points one of her cannons at Cassandra's face and fires, intending to blow off her head. However, Cassandra is just as resilient as her sisters Windy and Chiffon, surviving the blast without a scratch. Cassandra's eyes quickly Novalize and she levitates. Her black dress disintegrates and is replaced with her combat attire as the diamond-shaped Stigmata materializes on her trachea. Cassandra was frightening her nephew, as he was the only one who could feel her extraordinary, evil aura as she regressed into a N3 Nova. Cassandra then puts on a sinister smile as she releases a Freezing field to cancel Jessica's and her potential might actually caused Isabella to wane as Arnett shouted that Cassandra was an embodiment of absolute destruction. The Busters were un-moving and Jessica intensifies her Freezing while Isabella fired a powerful cannon. Cassandra effortlessly cancels it with a small barrier. She then materializes her real Volt Weapon, the over-sized dual-handled blade. Despite Kazuya's pleas, Cassandra releases a particle beam so large, vast, and long that it stretched outside Gengo's base for several kilometers and destroyed all of the vegetation in its path, drastically outclassing any particle beam the Mexican Buster could launch. It even caused an earthquake that the Pandora and Limiters in the underground shelters could feel. Luckily, Cassandra failed to kill anyone, but she eradicated Isabella's right arm along with her cannon. The ever-smiling Buster was still determined to fight and activated her powerful Stigmata to regenerate her lost limb, but she failed. Everyone then realizes that Cassandra has acted as a beacon for the Nova as she had summoned five N3 Nova still with her sinister smile as everyone was quickly drowned in fear. 13th Nova Clash One of the Nova Cassandra summoned wraps its arms around Cassandra as if she were its family, and Arnett screams that they need to flee. After Isabella Lucas's attack on her new enemies fails, Cassandra releases an Anti-Freezing field that restricts everyone and causes Jessica Edwin's unstable Plasma Stigmata to Novalize. André Françoise, Morrison, and Abel Rotomaster try to neutralize the Freezing and fail. Valkyries Franka Porsche and Tiziana Ferrari arrive to assist the Genetics Pandora surprising them all with a particle cannon. The attack gives them the cover to execute a tactical retreat, but Cassandra snatches Satellizer by her wrist. Cassandra and the Nova attempt to grab Satellizer, but are prevented from doing so by Kazuya, who unleashes his Freezing on them. Contact with her nephew's Freezing allows Cassandra to slowly regain control of herself while Satellizer uses the opportunity to escape by jumping incredibly high with her Accel. When one of the Nova attacks Satellizer, Cassandra summons a series of small barriers to defend her nephew's Pandora. Cassandra then deploys an Anti-Freezing field against them. Kazuya quickly follows her lead and deploys his own Freezing, and his eyes become like that of his grandmother. When his field crosses Cassandra's, Kazuya is shown a glimpse into her mind and memories. He sees a gentle and smiling Cassandra singing to a baby, which Kazuya realizes is in fact he-himself. However, one of the Nova adjusts to the Freezing fields and attacks Cassandra. The Legendary Pandora defends with several invisible barriers, but one attack gets through and knocks back her arm. Within this split second, a gap in Cassandra's defences is formed, and four of the Pandora-Type Nova close in on her, ready to attack. Satellizer recommends they fall back and trust Cassandra to handle the Nova, but Kazuya shouts that he cannot leave her. The N3 Nova turn on their summoner and attack. Cassandra summons the cannon form of her Volt Texture and fires point blank at one of the Nova. That Nova defends with a barrier, but Cassandra keeps pressing against the barrier with sword until it shatters. Cassandra then blows off the Novas' head with a following particle beam. Cassandra is not given a second of rest and another Pandora-Type Nova bashes her head with a fierce kick. A following Nova deals Cassandra a single swipe and she crashes into the ground. Cassandra rises, revealing that the single swipe took both of her arms. While Kazuya and Satellizer are worried, the Nova prepare to execute them. Cassandra quickly comes to their aid and blocks the energy waves with her body. The numbers on Cassandra's counters plummet rapidly as she absorbs attacks while regenerating. Cassandra loses her right eye; her right leg is chipped, a portion of her torso has been blown out and even one of her floating constructs has been cut. Kazuya screams and releases a Freezing that forced everyone, Nova included, to the ground. As Kazuya's eyes Novalize, he draws a lot of power from Cassandra to magnify his Freezing. As a result, Kazuya becomes connected to everyone, particularly the emotions of grief and despair belonging to many, many souls. Kazuya is overwhelmed and he drops to his knees, panicking and screaming. Satellizer cradles her Limiter and the menacing visage of Cassandra appears before them. Cassandra has regenerated one of her arms and she gets on her knees to wipe away Kazuya's tears and gives him a gentle smile. The story cuts to a flashback of Hokkaido in the year 2049. When Cassandra's younger brother Ryuuichi Aoi visits Gengo about Kazuha's recent behaviour toward her mother, Gengo tells his son that Orie was not meant to bear his children but the three women in the pods behind him. Gengo pulls away the pods' steel covering to reveal Cassandra, Teslad, and Windy May who are in stasis, and Gengo introduces them as Ryuuichi's older sisters and the Legendary Pandora. Ryuuichi promptly received nightmares about Cassandra but his wife helps him through it. When he and Orie agree to have another child, Ryuuichi informs Gengo rejects having his supposed sisters bear any of his children or have any involvement with the Nova, only wanting a family with his wife. Gengo, though ultimately understanding, convinces him to at least meet Cassandra, who had been wanting to see him. When Ryuuichi informs Orie about his older sister, he reveals that she is disabled and Gengo had been taking care of her though he cannot as he is leaving for a while. Ryuuichi explains that they will be caring for her for the time being, prompting Orie is rush to her room and cringe in the darkness before reluctantly agreeing. The following day, Gengo arrives in a limousine and helps his daughter "Cassandra Aoi" step out of the vehicle with her crutches. Orie was quickly overwhelmed by the inhumanly beautiful woman at her doorstep, but welcomed her to the family. Orie, Ryuuichi, Kazuha, and Cassandra then shared a meal, and Kazuha wanted to feed her aunt. Cassandra ate, but she was immediately spitting fire as the food was too hot. After the meal, Kazuha happily played with her aunt who was looking exhausted. Orie took to the dishes and told her husband that she had never seen Kazuha smile so brilliantly, and she wondered if it was because Cassandra was so captivating. In an outing, the Aoi family Cassandra no longer has her crutches and she is struggling up the large hill with Ryuuichi helping her when she stumbles. Orie overhears the brief, one-sided conversation, between Ryuuichi and Cassandra, and is reassured when she hears that Ryuuichi loves only her. Orie and Cassandra later take a bath together, and Orie comments on Cassandra's exquisite, yet unnatural beauty. She tells her mute sister-in-law that she believes Cassandra is in their lives as a part of Gengo's plan to get Ryuuichi on his side. However, she cements the fact that they won't bend to his will because they have allowed Cassandra into their home. That same night, Orie begins to show signs of morning sickness, suggesting that she's pregnant, which turns out to be true. Some time passes, enough for Orie's pregnancy to become visible. When the family gathers to see feel Orie's stomach, a curious Cassandra is peeking, and Orie invites her to come and touch her future nephew. That night, Ryuuichi finds Cassandra standing on the balcony and looking at the sky. Ryuuichi begins speaking, but as usual Cassandra does not respond, though she is listening. Cassandra taps her forehead onto her brother's and relays all of the happy memories she has experienced since joining the family. She relays memories that she was not even present to see, and the siblings are brought closer together. When Orie begins experiencing fatal complications with her pregnancy, the foetus must be removed and placed inside a body in which a Stigma-Bodied foetus can properly grow lest both the mother and child die. After Gengo relays the new to Ryuuichi and a devastated Orie, the parents ask where Kazuya is. Gengo takes them to another room where an unconscious Cassandra is shown to be carrying Orie's child. Orie cries in utter disbelief and Orie then attacks her sister-in-law. When Ryuuichi stops her, she demands why he didn't stop Gengo from taking their child. Ryuuichi explains that he was trying protect her and Kazuya. Orie doesn't want to hear it; she attacks again. Orie begins to say that she'd prefer the alternative if it meant Kazuya being born to someone like Cassandra. Gengo prevents Orie from saying her complete thought. Gengo repeats that Kazuya is her child, that Kazuya's been transferred to another living being for a short while. If the alternative is what she wants to do, then he doesn't have the right to stop her. Orie says that everything was supposedly done to keep her alive and so Kazuya wouldn't be allowed to die, but she then wishes she'd been allowed to die together with that child. When Gengo is left to think about Orie's episode at the hospital, he's informed that over intercom that Ryuuichi wants to meet with Gengo no matter what. Ryuuichi tells Gengo he plans to take Cassandra home with them. Gengo's shocked and asks Ryuuichi's intentions and whether it would have repercussions on Orie. Even if Kazuya is sleeping in Cassandra's womb, he's still Ryuuichi and Orie's child. Ryuuichi refers to Cassandra as his elder sister, then corrects himself, coldly saying that the woman with a Stigma Body is an incubator to keep alive the foetus. He adds that she's simply a vessel and asks whether that's wrong. He repeats that he'll take her home with them and intends to watch over Kazuya until he's born, that it's not fate but their choice. Kazuya is born from Cassandra on April 3, 2050. When Kazuya refuses to Orie's breast-milk or formula, his health is naturally in jeopardy as he is not eating. After Ryuuichi and Orie fail to provide even after seeing a doctor for help, Gengo takes matters into his own hands and takes custody of Kazuya and ultimately resolves the symptoms. Gengo is confronted his Ryuuichi and Orie and shouts at them for not consulting him when they are angry for taking their child. Gengo blasts Ryuuichi with the fact that even Ryuuichi should know Kazuya can't be cured by an ordinary doctor. They ask where their child is and Gengo opens an adjoining room to reveal Cassandra happily breast-feeding a peaceful Kazuya. At the sight, Orie lunges for her baby, but Cassandra angrily takes Orie by her wrist and throws her on the ground. Cassandra ends up breaking Orie's wrist in the process with her superhuman strength. Gengo goes to his daughter, takes her by the wrist and shakes her head, giving Cassandra a look of regret. Gengo takes Kazuya from Cassandra and gives him to Orie, who loving cradles her child. However, Kazuya begins crying much to Orie's devastation. Coming to an unavoidable realization, Orie rose from the ground and handed her crying child back to Cassandra. Ryuuichi tries to stop her, but Gengo keeps him back, silently tells his son that Orie needs to see this for herself. When Cassandra holds Kazuya again, he stops crying and peacefully resumes feeding from Cassandra. Having seen her infant choose another woman as "mother," Orie saw that neither of her children loved her. Unable to cope with the harsh reality, Orie dropped to the ground and wailed as loudly as she could. Even the normally stoic Cassandra was visibly shaken by Orie's rightful screeches. On the night Kazuha was forced to kill Orie, Cassandra entered the room when it was too late. Cassandra watched Kazuya and Kazuha when Ryuuichi had to rush his wife to the hospital. Cradling Kazuya, Cassandra watches Kazuha cry into the night after she realizes her mother was never coming back. Following Orie's death, Cassandra would continue to reside at the Aoi apartment complex, often watching over her niece and nephew when her brother was not around. Cassandra did not attend Orie's funeral with Gengo and Kazuha but stayed behind to take care of her nephew. She walked in on Ryuuichi crying and destroying the house in anger and gried. When Ryuuichi saw her, he raved at her as the cause of everything horrible happening in his life. He snatched Kazuya away from a shocked Cassandra as Ryuuichi declared he was not her child. One day Ryuuichi rushed to Gengo's house, Cassandra watched her niece and nephew for the night. When Ryuuichi finally came home, the next morning, Cassandra, who seemed to have not gone to sleep, rose from her rocking chair and went to greet him. When Ryuuichi seemed to stagger, Cassandra rushed to help him but was stopped when she saw Ryuuichi's furious face. Ryuuichi touched Cassandra's chin and she was uncomfortable, and she was soon smacked to the ground. Ryuuichi proceeded to sexually assault his sister and Cassandra, despite her superhuman strength, was too stunned to retaliate. It was later revealed that this attack led to the conception of Arcadia 01. Come the morning, Kazuha notices that Cassandra is no longer present in the building, something that is noticeable by the crying of baby Kazuya. After the flashback ends, Cassandra watches quietly as Kazuya rises to his feet while acknowledging his relationship to her, and unleashes his power. With Kazuya embracing his heritage and effectively taking up his father's role, he successfully Transcends Elizabeth and Arnett, while giving power to them and Satellizer. With Kazuya's direction and their new abilities, the Pandora successfully defeat the N3 Nova. The Pandora, save Satellizer, are enraged at Kazuya's use of them, and threaten him while a still recovering Cassandra observes the confrontation. After Ticy Phenyl helps resolve the situation, they receive the call to intervene in the battle between Cassandra's sisters and Rana Lichen. Cassandra arrives slightly later to the confrontation than the rest of her group, just in time to see her rogue sisters facing off with Kazuya. Before her surrogate son can unleash his Freezing to restrain and release the other Legendary Pandora, Arcadia 01 arrives on the battlefield. The normally stoic Cassandra is visibly shocked to see the young girl. With Arcadia facing off with her aunts, Cassandra murmurs her daughter's name, leading Kazuya to have a flashback and realize her identity. As the battle between Arcadia and the rogue Legendary Pandora unfold, Cassandra watches with concern as her daughter is initially pummeled by her aunts, only for the young girl to absorb Soul Energy and take on an adult form similar to her mother's before turning the tide of the battle. While Cassandra watches, her daughter overpowers Windy May and Teslad before draining their Soul Energy. With both of Cassandra's sisters defeated, the 13th Nova Clash ends. Exit Revenant Arc A short while later Cassandra, Teslad, Windy May, and Arcadia are all used as part of Project Exit Revenant: an attempt to better understand Maria Lancelot's message and will. As such, the Pandora are linked to Kazuya in an attempt to decipher what Cassandra's mother wishes done. To Gengo's shock, Maria herself takes her grandson and granddaughter to another dimension. Abilities Overview * As one of the Legendary Pandora, Cassandra possesses abilities that surpasses the modern day Pandora. Cassandra and Teslad together were enough to destroy most of the Nova army during the 12th Nova Clash. Volt Weapon *Cassandra's Volt Weapon bears a resemblance to Ouka's Plasma Weapon, albeit body-sized and possessing a longer handle on the side. *Cassandra is able to fire an immensely powerful particle beam from the tip that is capable of destroying large numbers of humanoid Nova and can extend for miles. She can swing the beam in arc to create a whip effect that can hit multiple targets on a horizontal plane. Moreover, she can manifest a second Volt Weapon for double the fire-power as shown in her short battle with the Busters where she transformed her Volt Weapon into two sword-like cannons. *Of the Legendary Pandora, Cassandra has the largest amount of soul energy at her disposal. At the beginning of the Busters Arc, Cassandra had five million to use. She has since been reduced to over three million. *When she regressed into her N3 state, Cassandra's particle beam was far more massive and destructive, extending for miles outside of Gengo's base. Enhanced Strength and Durability *Cassandra's Stigmatic body grants her monstrous strength and endurance, as evidenced when she blocked a Plasma Weapon with a single hand and she took a blast to the face unscathed. *Naturally, however, there is a limit to her endurance, as her body was slowly being chipped and destroyed from constant assaults from five Pandora-Type Nova. Even so, the Nova are not strong enough to kill her. *Cassandra is capable of forming invisible barriers around herself to defend against attacks, similar to a Pandora-Type Nova. Unlike the Nova version, Cassandra appears to direct the barriers with hand gestures. Cassandra can also project these barrier to protect others from a fair distance away from her. * While in an N3 state, Cassandra demonstrated the ability to absorb an energy blast fired by Isabella Lucas. When she did, the numbers on her holographic construct increased. Regeneration *Like her sister Windy, she's capable of deploying a field of healing energy. The field heals only those Cassandra wishes too, and she can heal herself as well. Freezing *In her N3 state, she released an Anti-Freezing that Novalized Jessica Edwin. *Upon being freed from the Nova's control, Cassandra is capable of using Omnidirection Freezing, which is strong enough to momentarily subdue a group of Pandora-Type Nova. Telepathy *Like her mother and sisters, Cassandra is capable of directly transferring information into people's minds, thus transcending their consciousness. Cassandra must do this through physical contact. Relationships Gengo Aoi The one who created the five sisters via Maria Lancelot's DNA. After suffering serious side effects from the Stigmata, Gengo placed her in a stasis tube so she would not die. He reveals that she's his daughter. Maria Lancelot Since she and her sisters were created from Maria's DNA, that essentially makes her Cassandra's mother. Teslad Aoi One of Cassandra's sisters. Chiffon Fairchild One of Cassandra's sisters from the experiments. It is unknown if she knows Chiffon perished in Alaska a month before her own awakening. Lucy Renault Another of Cassandra's sisters, who was awakened a year before the others and placed among the Valkyrie contingent that Gengo created. Windy May Aoi One of Cassandra's sisters, Windy has shown alot of compassion to her big sister and calmed her down when Cassandra attacked a mother afree being reminded about her sister in law, Windy knows that Cassandra had a child taken from her. Kazuya Aoi In 2050, Cassandra acted as a surrogate mother for Kazuya Aoi when his mother Orie was unable to carry Kazuya in her womb due to Kazuya's Stigma Body. After Cassandra gave birth, Kazuya was handed to his parents, but Gengo gave him back to her when Kazuya's parents could not provide for their child due to Kazuya's unique nutrition requirements that he could not receive from Orie. Cassandra breastfed and took and raised Kazuya until he was two years old. Fourteen years later, she is reunited with Kazuya at the end of the 12th Nova Clash whom she happily embraced, showing signs of maternal love. She also does not care for those who are familiar with him as she glared at his "would be" Pandora partners, showing signs of jealousy. Kazuya is very dear to her, according to Lucy Renault. Arcadia Aoi Cassandra's daughter via Ryuuichi's assault on her. Arcadia was apparently taken away from her mother shortly after she was born. Cassandra is stunned when Arcadia intervenes during the 13th Nova Clash. She seems to be as protective of her daughter as she is with Kazuya, even stating she needs to help her. Kazuha Aoi Cassandra's niece. Once Cassandra is taken into the Aoi household, Kazuha shows signs of attachment to her. Ryuuichi Aoi Seeking to create a being able to counter the Nova threat. Gengo Aoi had intended to have Cassandra bear Ryuuichi's child, however he refused. However, she was taken into his household in order for her to better understand human relations. Though Cassandra never spoke, she and her brother got along very well as Ryuuichi embraced her as family. When Orie could not carry Kazuya safely, however, he allowed Kazuya to be transferred into Cassandra's womb. Subsequently, he insulted his sister to Gengo, calling her an incubator for his and Orie's child. He along with his wife were devastated when Kazuya identified with Cassandra as his "mother." When Orie died, Ryuuichi lashed at a stunned Cassandra, blaming her for Orie's death and then snatching Kazuya from her, shouting that he was not her child. After Ryuuichi learned the full truth from his father, Ryuuichi came home and slapped Cassandra, ripped off her clothes, and raped her, an action that drove Ryuuichi to put a gun to his head. Orie Aoi Despite Orie's dislike for her, Cassandra is aloof and apathetic towards her sister-in-law, though she did show interest in the latter's pregnancy. Initially unbeknownst to Cassandra, Orie developed a stronger contempt for Cassandra because she was carrying the child that Orie could not. Years later, Cassandra appears to resent Orie, seen when she became violent upon recalling Orie's words. Trivia *Her official title is Lab 13 "Legendary Pandora" Number One. *Despite her godlike abilities, Cassandra was shown to have a low tolerance to alcohol, as she was shown passed out on Elizabeth's table after imbibing some wine. *Cassandra's combat designation is "Legend I". References Category:Character Category:Lab 13 Category:Pandora Category:Legendary Pandora